Tourniquet
by wolef
Summary: the long awaited Evanescence songfic "Tourniquet", WARNING: deals with suicide


Ano...this is my attempt at "Tourniquet" and I don't really have an idea what to do. (Ruby suggested Sakura committing suicide because Sasuke didn't lyk her but I don't think Sakura would die just because he doesn't lyk her) This is my favorite song so I hope I do this well... and this is a bit OC btw. So, enjoy  
  
I don't own Naruto or any of the Evanescence songs, that goes for all my songfics.  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
  
'All I wanted was attention and I'd usually pull pranks so people would notice me. I wanted to become Hokage so they would acknowledge me.'  
  
But only brought more (so much more)  
  
'But all their attention were only just scorns and looks of disgust. Their eyes were full of cold hatred. I see it everywhere I go.'  
  
I lay dying, and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
'It hurts too much, being called demon and monster just because the Nine-tails was sealed in me. It wasn't my fault they picked me!!'  
  
I'm dying (dying), praying (praying), bleeding (bleeding), and screaming  
  
'No one acknowledge me. Who would want to? I'm a demon, so they say, they've always hated me. I'm the holder of the fox that killed their families so many years ago. And I've endured 13 years of that hatred.'  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
  
'No one bothered to think about how I felt. They just kept calling me names and giving me those cold glares.'  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
'I want it all to stop. Like a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. I want all the hurt to end.'  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
'I want to live normally. I have no parents. I've never had a friend most of my life. My life is loneliness.'  
  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
  
'I may sound selfish, but hey, I'm still human. I want to feel loved. I don't want to be alone.  
'But I can never live normally.'  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Sakura-chan and Sasuke were my first friends. But Sakura-chan was all over Sasuke. And that bastard betrayed us all for Orochimaru.'  
  
Lost for so long  
  
'They didn't treat me like the rest of the villagers, I know they do care about me... but...'  
  
Will you be on the other side or will you forget me?  
  
'Sakura-chan left me for Sasuke. Sasuke left for power. I'm... just still alone... chasing a childhood dream.'  
  
I'm dying (dying), praying (praying), bleeding (bleeding), and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
  
'I know I never show any of this pain to anyone. That's 'cause I don't want anyone to pity me. I don't need their pity. It's just... this is my life...'  
  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
  
'This is the life I've been living for all my 13 years.'  
  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
  
'There is no greater pain than loneliness. Just to feel no one's there for you. No one cares. No one sees. And no one knows. You're all alone in this huge room of nothing.'  
  
(ooooooooouhhhhhhhhhh)  
I WANT TO DIE!!  
  
'There's one way to get rid of this pain forever. To finally be free of those cold eyes, to be free of called demon. That is death.'  
  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
  
'I want to be free of this pain forever. I'm not going to bear this anymore. My dream of becoming Hokage, people still won't acknowledge me then. I'll have this curse burdening me for the rest of my life.'  
'And that's why, everything ends tonight.'  
  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
  
Naruto put down his pencil and rubbed his throbbing arm, sore from writing so much. He looked over the words he wrote, nodded, and folded up the paper, satisfied. Then, the blond reached over to an awaiting knife that lay beside the pencil.  
"Everything ends here tonight." He repeated what he had written.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
The blade didn't even shine in the moonlight. The tiny flame in the candle nearby died to nothing but a wisp of smoke.  
  
Will I be denied? Christ  
Tourniquet  
  
The knife slashed across the flesh of the wrist.  
  
My suicide  
  
Well, how did u ppl like it?? I tried to keep Naruto in character as much as possible, but it was kinda hard... (considering he's not the kind to commit suicide...) and I'm not sure I succeeded. Anyways, hope u all enjoyed that!  
  
Lily: -.-;;;;; wow he has really good vocabulary... 


End file.
